Fantosiahruezz
Fantoshiaruezz Fantoshiaruezz is a marine dinosaur like octopus aquatic beast with octopus like tentacles on it's mouth and a head of a raptor with flippers and a seal like body. It most closely resembles a Nothosaur. It was a mythological creature in Norse mythology in northern Scotland of Loch Maree, when three sailorman wrote that a giant underwater reptilian beast was said to have crash the boat and tried to sink until the men left, the natives of Loch Maree say if the person goes near into it's territory, it will start to rap it's prey around with it's long neck like a huge snake or crash the person's head to make them flip so far and get seriously injured. The name Fantoshiaruezz was given by the Greek natives meaning "Ferocious Demon Octopus" Modern Day Sightings On 1988 of July 12, three young teenagers were hiking near Loch Maree when they noticed seven tentacles peeking out of the surface, as they got closer the aggressive sea beast slapped it's tentacles onto the surface and swim toward them and the boys successfully escaped without harm. Day 2, A man was fishing at the Loch when he noticed a huge creature with a body of a seal standing upright out of the water and eating fishes that came toward it, he took a photo shot of it and ran off leaving the beast. Day 3, A group of boats were sailing over the Loch when suddenly one of the other sailors cried out in alarm and began rowing away at full speed because very quietly, the surface of the water, something seems to be poking the bottom of the boat which turned into a sound of an unseen object hitting the bottom of the boat, Until with the high scream the creature began to jump out of the water and attacked the boats by using it's tentacles to drag the boat down to the bottom of the Loch. The sailors who veered too far from the beast were safe. Day 4, A women saw a raptor like head peeking out of the surface and as it spotted the women, it began to dive back into the surface. Day 5, A man was exploring the oil fields of the northern Loch, when he saw a mermaid like tail splashing wildly down the surface and it's head rose out of the water, with tentacles and white eyes which dragged itself down to the unsettling dark seabed. Day 6, An old man who told tales of a dinosaur like octopus monster attacking his canoe and nearly dragging him to the surface and into the depths as he and his family left leaving the creature's traces behind. Day 7, On 4 AM on Halloween Nights, a small plane was flying over Loch Maree when the plane lost it's engines and glided toward the surface diving into the depths, on 8 AM 3 Scuba divers were retrieving the pilot's corpse, when a school of strange octopus like dinosaurs began to sting violently and poisoning their blood and shattering their blood vessels quickly losing their habitat to breath. This actually took place in the middle of the Loch when 3 scuba divers decided to find a fish that resembled an eel with a eel like head and a fish like body to tag it to become the world's eel like fish, the tag was successfully attached to the fish and no harms happened. Then 3 months later, the tag was found washed up on the shore from the Loch about 3 miles away where it was attached to the fish, As they reveal the data, it showed that the fish suddenly swam at high speed and then plunged backwards and then a huge temperature changed to 60 degrees farenheit. This means that the fish could've been eaten by an unknown sea killer of the Loch, later the scuba divers that attached the tag suddenly spotted the creature which they expected to be the fish's killer, it was said to have plunged at high speed with it's tentacles just unimaginably flipping so fast. This was the killer that was believed to have drag the tagged fish backwards and devoured it. Day 9, On a Saturday morning, a happy living woman who said she had lived on the Loch for over 30 years in her entire life and never saw something swimming faster than any fish ever, She attended it to be described as 8 feet long to 13 feet with dark eyes and huge razor sharp teeth and tentacles that were super fast, the creature squadded down on it's hunches tentacles and dipped it's mouth into the water drinking it, then the creature poked it's head out, and dived back into the depths. Day 10, Reports of hybrid sea dinosaurs with tentacles may not be in water, but on land. A man Jordan Ferrin claims he saw a bizarre creature slithering on the ground and took a photograph of it. About more years later, there were more sightings of this creature, a 16 year old boy was driving near the lake when a loud noise began to send chills down his spine as he saw the beast with tentacles and resembling a dinosaur eating all the grasses. He reported this to the police department and found teeth prints on the eaten grass which looked like razor sharp teeth. They were also believed be photographs by NASA that they claimed to show a large shadow moving through the darkest watery depths of the Loch, the mysterious shadow was 2x times larger than a tractor trailer, but NASA denied it as being a large sea creature, simply they said that there is no animal that matches that incredible size of the image captured, they said it could've been a school of hundreds of swimming fish. But there is no real evidence that this was the cause by them.